fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!/References
Trivia *On the wish quiz at http://www.nick.com/shows/grow-up-timmy-turner there is question that asks what your favorite grade in school was. For Tootie it says fifth, because that's when I first fell for my crush. In the movie when Tootie is yelling at Timmy for not kissing her she says, "I don't see why I could love someone since third grade." *Daran Norris played Mr. Turner, who he voices in the cartoon. *The live action movie was written by Butch Hartman and former FOP writer and co-executive producer Scott Fellows. On top of that, Butch was deeply involved in every step - from casting and hiring the crew, all the way through editing. *There are two versions of this movie. One which only aired on July 9th which featured extended scenes from the movie where Timmy ran into Vicky several times, Jorgen attempting to make Timmy fall in love with Cupid's arrows and failing, additional dialog between Hugh J. Magnate Jr. and Denzel Crocker, and a running gag involving Chester and A.J. mocking Timmy's never-growing-up from afar while insisting Timmy is "just jealous", Timmy enlisting Chester and A.J.'s help getting him to Magnate's lair by revealing his fairies to them and promising them hot girls (a violation of Da Rules, although Jorgen was distracted), and a slightly longer scene at the end before Jorgen brought Timmy to Fairy World. The other version is shortened to an hour long running (the original was 76 minutes with commercials) and all subsequent broadcasts are of this version. As of now, it seems the premiere-length version is only available on DVD, while the iTunes version is the shortened version. *In the final seconds of the complete trailer of the movie, released on Nick on June 11th, during iCarly's iParty with Victorious, it played the song Magic, by B.o.B. There will also be a brand new song, called "Lookin' Like Magic", in this movie, sung by Drake Bell and Daniella Monet. Both of this songs may be on the movie's soundtrack. *The promo trailer released on June 3rd, 2011, revealed some behind the scenes footage on the making of the movie. Among the things revealed were how the CGI versions of Cosmo and Wanda were filmed to interact with the real life actors. The production staff used copies of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof on sticks, which they held in place while actors were filmed talking to them. Later on, animators added the CGI versions of the fairies over the placeholders. The promo also showed the stunt doubles for Drake Bell and Daniella Monet. *While the promos claim that this movie will show Cosmo and Wanda like never before, the ad only shows them in CGI. While their CGI forms is uncommon, they are most likely referring to their live-action forms, they had appeared in CGI four times before, in the Christmas special in "Channel Chasers," and then in each installment of the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy. However, this is the first time Poof will be in CGI, as each previous instance was before his birth. *Timmy is now 23 years old and the movie establishes that it's been thirteen years after he's been assigned fairy godparents. This would put the year in which Timmy received Cosmo and Wanda as 1998 which incidentally is the same year The Fairly OddParents premiered as a series of Oh Yeah Cartoon shorts. *This movie seems to confirm that Timmy ends up with Tootie. Mr. and Mrs. Turner even tried to hastily marry them, although its unknown if it actually stood as neither Timmy or Tootie knew about it at the time. *Second time Timmy saved his godparents by setting them free of their obligations to him. First time was in Abra-Catastrophe! *It, also, mentions Timmy saving Fairy World a number of times. Among the episodes which he did, School's Out, Pixies Inc., Wishology and Crocker Shocker *This is the fourth time Chester learns that Timmy has fairies, other episodes include "Fairy Idol", "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3", and "Wishology: Part 2". *This is the second time Tootie learns of Timmy's fairies, although the first that she learns they are actually Timmy's. The first was in "Birthday Wish!" where Timmy loaned them to her, but she wanted to reveal them to everybody because she thought it was the right thing to do, although Timmy stops her. In the movie, Tootie does not remember them at all (although she is familiar with Mr. Crocker and his obsession with them), but has no problem keeping them a secret either at the end. *Tootie, and possibly Chester and A.J., learn of Timmy's fairies and do not have their memories erased. *"Tootie + Timmy" is written on the Dimmsdale Dogwood tree. *During the birthday pirate battle, when Cosmo says "everything you own in a box to the left", it's a reference to the song "Irreplaceable", by Beyoncé *The Wishful Thinking van flying at the camera is a reference to the Back to the Future movies. Speculation *Timmy's ability to retain his fairies into adulthood may be a reference to the first episode of the main series, "The Big Problem!", where Timmy was able to wish himself back from being an adult by acting like a child. *Poof is still a baby somehow, despite the fact it is 10 years later. This is likely because fairies age slower than humans. *Many fans have wondered why Wanda, generally the responsible one, would encourage Timmy to act like a child to keep her and Cosmo as his godparents. This may be due to the fact that Timmy wished up Poof for them and since life with Timmy is the only life her son has ever known, she may be relunctant to uproot him. In fact, it might even be argued that the birth of Poof altered a number of things in the Fairly OddParents universe including the future we saw in Channel Chasers *Timmy being held in the fifth grade is a possible reference to "Old Man And The C-", where Timmy's dad reveals he never graduated past the fifth grade and Timmy replies "You can do that?" Mr. Crocker's constant barrage of F's may also have no doubt had an impact on Timmy's stagnant grades. *Early in the movie, Timmy explains to Jorgen Von Strangle that he has never been in danger of falling in love, and the only time he has ever kissed a girl was when he kissed Tootie on a dare. This scene did not happen (or has not yet happened) in the series, Timmy has been kissed by Tootie several times, and kissed her on his own free will at least once. Timmy has also had romantic moments with Trixie Tang and Cindy Vortex, and has also been smitten by beautiful girls many times his age, none of whom caused him to get in danger of losing his fairies. Likely this rule only applies to true love between adults, since Timmy was only ten at the time of these events. *The Dimmsdale Dogwood may be the same tree we see in Love Struck! before Timmy wishes away the girls. Goofs *When Timmy presses the "Evil Lair" button in the elevator, he is wearing his pink jacket, despite that he shouldn't be wearing it in this scene. *According to "Da Rules", wishes can't interfere with true love, so how could Timmy wish girlfriends for Chester and A.J.? **Technically, he only promised them dates with hot girls. A date does not necessarily indicate girlfriends, but A.J. does says "we still want our girlfriends". **near the end when jorgen holds timmy in court to tell him he can keep his fairies the council and fairies in the background were in live action instead of cgi like cosmo and wanda even though they should be in cgi. ** References Category:References Category:Season 8